Magic (SH)
For every type of magic (Fire, Water, Healing, Gravity, etc.) there exists a powerful magical tome containing the origin of that magic, only one person can be attuned to the tome at any one time, and only those attuned can read directly from the book (If you tried without being attuned you would probably burst into flames or something, the exact result likely differs between each tome). Those who use the tome can unlock the purest form of that magic (Regular magic is diluted over generations as it is taught from teacher to student but these tomes represent the very origin of the magic itself) granting them incredible magical power. It is very common for someone with the power from one of these legendary books to end up becoming the leader of a magical sect as they teach all of their followers a lesser - but still very powerful - form of the associated magic. The exact locations of these tomes have been lost to time and most of them probably aren't even on Earth anymore. An example of one of these tomes would be the tome of fire "The Book of Sol: The Ignis Codex." While unconfirmed, there are rumours within the magic society that one of these tomes is hidden away in a vault in Alfheim. When questioned on the subject, the fairies denied such a claim but it has done little to dissuade researchers from investigating the matter further. Tomes List There are 18 magical tomes in total, one for each of the 17 known types of magic and one more that will be determined later. Locations for some of the tomes have been provided but it should be noted that in-universe the locations of the tomes are pretty much all unknown. This set of tomes are also sometimes referred to as"The Astral Tomes". Fire: The Book of Sol: The Ignis Codex (Located either in, on, or around the Sun) Earth: Yet to be named (Located in the Earths core) Nature: Yet to be named (Located in the fairies vault) Illusion: Yet to be named (Located outside of the solar system, on a remote world in a temple that doesn't exist while it is being observed, the location of the temple is inconsistent as it frequently shifts to different sections of the planet every time that it is observed) Additional fun fact about the Illusion tome, if you were to open it, the pages of the tome would be seemingly blank even to the lifeform attuned to it. (The entire concept of the Illusion tome is that your eyes deceive you). Necromancy: The Black Grimoire, also called The Book of the Dead (Location has yet to be determined) Magic Casting Apprentice magicians use a combination of magic chanting and gestures to cast their magic. Higher-level magicians eventually reach a point in which they no longer need to use chants to activate their magic. Some magicians utilise a staff or wand to better focus their magic at a specific point at the cost of losing some of the spell's power. When casting a spell through Alchemy or Rituals a magic circle is usually required but some especially skilled users have found ways around this problem (such as using tattoos or magic circles stitched into their clothing). Magic Classifications/Types There are 17 known types of magic with elemental magic being the most common. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Ice and Healing are the easiest magic types to learn. Elemental; * Fire (Lightning is a subtype of Fire) * Water * Earth * Air * Ice * Nature * Light * Darkness * Gravity (Uncommon) * Healing Abjuration (Shielding, reinforcing, strengthening, purifying) Conjuration (Summoning, familiars) Divination (Information gathering) Enchantment (Influencing the mind and emotions) Illusion (Tricks of the eye) Necromancy (Dark forbidden magic manipulating life and death) Transmutation (Transformation of living and non-living things) Misc; These are not considered to be types of magic but instead alternative utilisations of magic. Voodoo Magic rituals (Most types of magic can be cast through rituals, which increases the power of the magic but obviously massively increases how long it takes to cast) Enchanting/Item Creation Alchemy (Usually used by Transmutation practitioners, involves the creation of potions as well as uses similar to those in Full Metal Alchemist) Mystical Martial Arts (The utilisation of elemental magic in conjunction with martial arts, think Avatar: The Last Airbender) Category:SH